


Out of the Frying Pan

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Gay Bar, Gen, M/M, Metropolis, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Burning for you.





	Out of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

> May 28, 2003

Metropolis General. By all rights Lex should have drowned; found in broken bits on the shore. He's nothing if not resilient, but even he has limits.

Not having Clark by his side is their ultimate test. Lana tells him Clark rode off alone, and hasn't been reliably spotted since. Sightings in seedy clubs of the wrong sort. "You know, _gay!_ she says in her babyish shocked voice.

 

Home from the hospital, and Clark is there; tearing up Helen's clothes, and tossing them into the hearth.

"I thought you could use a fire", he says-a manic gleam in his eye.


End file.
